Her Santa 'Paws'
by xJaackie
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and everyone seems to have forgotten about poor Caroline Forbes. Except him, of course... One-Shot Forwood fluff. :3   Guarenteed to make you smile on the roughest of days. "All I want for Christmas is you; vampire-girl." Review?


**A/N: Hello there. ^ ^ Now, this was very much a last minute thing that I decided I wanted to do at around 2am last night (which I sorta stole the whole 'christmas themed' idea from the boyfriend; but don't tell him :L) and it just seemed a waste not to. Now, I'm not normally one for wanting to do ****one-shots****but since recently I've jumped upon the 'Forwood' ship I could hardly resist. Anywho, hope you like it and please review for me. :) Inspiration: Danny & Mariah Carey's - All I Want For Christmas Is You. Caroline Forbes & Tyler Lockewood fluff; Merry Christmas. :P **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters; credit goes to L.J Smith, Kevin Williamson & Julie Plec. :)**

**

* * *

**

Her Santa-Paws.

**CPOV**

I was lying in my rather huge (and very comfy) double bed, my legs tangled together and the covers above me in a state of utter disarray. I moved all over the place as I slept and apparently sleep-talked; but I didn't believe Elena when she told me that. I didn't sleep-talk. That was just... Weird. I sighed into the pillow then, by thoughts not really making sense as I tried desperately to keep my grasp upon the dream world, avoiding reality as much as I possibly could. Alas, soon reality began to set in as the lines of fantasy blurred, fading and continuing to fad until every one of my senses (with exception to my sight) were active again once more. I felt like I hadn't slept for this long in forever; in fact, I was supposed to be going somewhere today - somewhere with the woman I'd be known to call mother. (I still refused to view her as one.)

But maybe today, being the season of good will an' all would be a time forchange; maybe my mum could spend an entire day with just me without any distractions. Maybe she could... I turned slightly against the pillow and something scratched against my cheek. It wasn't a coarse object, but it definitely wasn't my pillow, either. I rubbed my eyes a little and slowly opened them sleepily. It was a piece of paper with a few lines of scruffy hand-writing on it - I knew what it said even before I finished reading it:

_Caroline, _

_I got a phone call early this morning and didn't want to wake you. It seems that I'm needed by my work on a hard-case that they're have trouble with down at the police station; I'm going to have to go into the city later, too so I won't be seeing you today. I've called Mrs. Lockewood and told her that we won't be able to make it down today so you needn't worry about that. In case I'm not here for tomorrow morning a few of your presents are underneath the tree. I'm sorry for not being here for you/ with you but this was unexpected as it was unavoidable. Sorry. _

_Mum. x_

This was unbelievable. No. It was the complete opposite 'unexpected as it was unavoidable' my ass! I knew she'd do this; this was exactly what my mum always did. Somehow, and no doubt stupidly I thought today was going to be different; that in that selfish, uncaring mind of hers she'd realise how important this day and spending time with her was and meant to me. When I was human these feelings towards my mother had been a mere reflection (if even that) of what they had evolved into now I was an immortal. I preferred the term 'immortal' rather than 'vampire'. It made me feel somewhat less hostile and immortal to me is such a pretty word any way.

However, for once, deciding not to drown in my sorrows for longer than was needed, my head led me firstly to the airing cupboard where I grabbed a baby pink towel and then to the bathroom where I draped it over the railing and then stepped into the shower itself. The hot water felt nice, good against my barely awake skin as millions of pellets shot from the shower-head, meshing into my long blonde curls and then sliding all over my body. I planted a plentiful dollop of my favourite peach and passion fruit shampoo and conditioning (each in turn) and blissfully began the routine pattern of rinse, lather and repeat. I finished myself off with the remains of the coconut shower gel and after switching it off stepped out. Wrapping the towel around my wet torso I padded out of the room and into my bedroom. Just then, a thought struck me and I almost ran down the stairs.

If my suspisions were correct then both Mrs Lockewood's present and Tyler's would still be under the tree; my mother leaving me to bare the gifts while she was out gallavanting around the place she dismissed as 'work'. I was at the foor of the living room door now, the lights on the Christmas tree the most dominant whilst the lighter ones scattered around the room complimented it greatly. I eyed the said presents at the bottom of the tree; one small red package and the other a slightly larger blue one. I rolled my eyes and travelled back up the stairs in order to get dressed; on the outside I felt oblidged to deliever the presents but on the inside I was giddy with the fact of seeing Tyler. _I wanted to see him. _

Within what felt like no time I was dressed, dolled-up and ready to get going. I thought about taking the car and then decided against it; I was faster on foot and besides, I actually liked walking every once in a wall. I closed the front door, both presents tucked neatly into my black hand bag and began walking. My beige boots trudged through the snow as little segments of snow flakes fell gracefully into my bouncy curls whilst I hurried along my way towards the Lockewood mansion. Arriving there I spent a few seconds darn-right gawking up at how huge of a house it was; jeez, and I thought we had money. Casting that thought as irrelevant I skipped up the porch and knocked onto the front door. It wasn't long before Mrs Lockewood answered.

"Hi Mrs Lockewood," I beamed politely as she smiled back, just as friendly.

"Oh Caroline! My dear, what a pleasant surprise this is. I wasn't expecting you today," she glanced back at something inside before turning back to me "Your mother called and said you wouldn't be able to make it tonight so I just assumed you weren't coming around."

I tried to hold back to begging grimace across my face, but I wasn't sure if I managed it as I replied to her.

"Yeah, well, she left these presents under the tree and I thought they were better brought around than gone to waste" I began rummaging in my bag and pulled out the first one, red, that she took and then the blue one that remained in my hands for a few moments longer; it was then I asked the question I couldn't stop myself from asking "Is Tyler in?"

Amazingly, his mum didn't seem bothered by me inquiring about her son's whereabouts at all. I handed her the other present as she responded.

"Thank you, that's very thoughtful of you but as for Tyler, I'm afraid he's out with Matt at the moment," I attempted to stop my face dropping at that moment but knew that would have been next to impossible "I could pass him along a message if you would like?"

I shook my head, smiling weakly.

"No, that's fine... It's not really all that important Mrs Lockewood," I said, folding my arms across my chest.

She laughed and shook her head also.

"Oh dear Caroline, please call me Carol; I feel old other wise," she chuckled and I smiled some more.

"Well, I better be going, good bye Mrs-uhm, Carol and Merry Christmas!" I wished her as she did also and turned away.

I made my way back to my house with a face, no doubt like thunder; this day just seemed to be getting better and better.

* * *

And so here I was, early evening time, sitting in front of the TV with a tub of chocolate fudge ice cream and a bowl of popcorn; alone. Alone on Christmas eve; had you ever heard such a thing? I had my feet up on the poof, boots off and had been replaced by my fluffy pink slippers as I lent back in one of my most favourable black and purple sequin dresses along with a pair of leggins. I stuffed a handful of popcorn into my mouth as I continued to watched some people on a quiz show I didn't even recognise. A part of me thought of calling Elena, but I shot that thought down the second I had it; she'd either be with her family or Stefan and Damon - I wasn't going to take the risk of her bringing Damon around here. He was the last thing I needed on this already-awful day. And Bonnie, well, she could barely stand the sight of me at the moment. There was only one person I wanted to see right now but the chance of them coming over was next to none.

Upon shoving another ten balls of popcorn into my mouth I heard the door bell. _Oh hell. _So, I placed the bowl next to the tub of ice-cream on the coffee table beside the sofa and quietly made my way to the door. Just as I'd gotten into the hall way, another knock.

"Okay, okay! I'm coming, I'm coming hold on!" I called; whoa, someone was impatient.

I grabbed the latch, un hooked it and then thrust the door open; my eyes widened at the sight in front of me.

"Jeesh, Caroline. Should I just go then? Since it bothered you so much to get to the door," was his cheeky greeting that I couldn't help but blush at.

I rolled my eyes and indicated him inside.

"Hey, shut up!" I said, batting him playfully but adding "And come in, I know you're a wolf and everything but I bet even wolves don't mind being by the fire," I grinned as he closed the front door, following me inside.

"Cute dress; it really brings out your erm..." We were in the front room now as I was just about to take a seat, I eyed him "Eyes," he finished and I raised my light brows.

"It brings out my eyes? Seriously, Tyler?" I said, smiling wider.

He shrugged, taking the seat on the sofa next to me.

"I'm trying to be nice here; the least you could do is take the compliment," he teased.

I looked at him.

"Thanks, Tyler," I admitted.

"No problem," Tyler answered as we held each others eyes for a moment; a moment perhaps longer than what was necessary.

We both looked away then, a little bashful. My eyes scanned around the place, looking for an element of conversation when they fell upon the box in Tyler's hands.

"What a big package you have there, Mr. Wolf," I smirked and he exchanged the gesture.

"All the better to give to you my dear," he bantered and I looked genuinely a little shocked.

"Are you serious? This here's for me?" I said, stupidly; that comment would've normally earned me a sarcastic jibe from Tyler but instead him simply really with an 'Indeed it is.'

He passed it to me and I shook it; he laughed.

"Hey! You might break it," he cautioned and I kinked a brow.

"Oh, so It's fragile, is it? Hmm..." I mused, examining the present all over whilst Tyler sat back in his chair, a grin planted across his face.

"Nope. I'm not going to tell you, Caroline. Nah-uh," he said, refusing and for extra impact continued to swipe his head back and forth.

I pouted.

"Pleaseeeee, Tylerrrrrrr, I've been a good girl all year," I said, fluttering my eye lashes.

He stopped moving his head and shot his eyebrows upwards.

"Well, I wouldn't go _that _far," he joked and I shoved him before sighing and sliding the present underneath the tree.

There was a silence for a few seconds wish surprisingly wasn't awkward at all. That silence, however, only lasted a matter of around twenty seconds before the low tune of one of my favourite Christmas songs came on the radio that I didn't even realise was playing. The instrumental started and I couldn't help but smile. Tyler was looking at me, or rather observing now.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas, There's just one thing I need... I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree._

"..Caroline?" Tyler murmured, but I didn't answer him, just continued to smile.  
I wagged my eyebrows at him and he furrowed his own, still not making the connection between my behaviour and our surroundings.

_I just want you for my own, More than you could ever know._

I lent further into the seat, my eyes focused onto his as I watched the clogs ticking beneath those eyes, knowing he was slowly close to getting it; that only made me smile even more.

_Make my wish come true..._

My finger touched the remote for the radio, turning the volume up, high at those five words. The next line, I lip-spoke.

_All I want for Christmas is... _

My finger jabbed his chest lightly, his eyes immediately dropping to examine it. _You._

The instrumental part cut in and I removed my finger from it's position on his chest.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas, There's just one thing I need! I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree. _

I was up on my feet then the Christmas spirit clearly brought on by this very song.

_I don't need to hang my stocking; there upon the fireplace. _

My arm was stretched out, pointing to the two stockings upon the said place, causing Tyler to laugh slightly.

_Santa Claus won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas day. _

I was swaying a little more now, my eyes holding Tyler's seemingly permanently.

_I just want you for my own - More than you could ever know... _

I advanced closer to him and a smile broke across his lips.

_Make my wish come true; All I want for Christmas is you! _

I was leaning over him now, seeing each word, surprisingly in tune. My finger pointed towards him again.

_You baby! _

My hand tugged on his shoulder blade then and he shook his head, his eyes screaming 'No way in hell' - but I was completely unfazed by that.

_I won't ask for much this Christmas - I won't even wish for snow... _

I slid my hand down his arm, Tyler's eyes dropping from mine to follow my moving hand until it locked around his own; he looked back up at me as I sang the next line.

_I'm just gonna keep on waiting... Underneath the mistletoe. _

I looked at the centre of the room, above us, eyeing the said mistletoe before winking back at him.

_I won't make a list and send it to the North Pole for Saint Nick. _

I could see the change in his eyes; he didn't seem totally opposed to the idea now; more, amused.

_I won't even stay awake to hear those magic reindeers click. _

I pouted again, towards him as he mouth a reflection of what had been said to me through his eyes earlier, but we both knew there was no voice behind his words.

_'Cause I just want you here tonight... _

Upon singing those words I attempted to pull him up, and this time it worked.

_Holding on to me so tight. _

Tyler's eyes captured my own as I grinned sadistically; his fingers linked with mine.

_What more can I do..? _

He chuckled at my grin and found an even bigger one of his own.

_Baby all I want for Christmas is you! _

Tyler's hands unlocked from my own and wound loosely around my waist.

_Ooh baby! _

He was moving with the music now as I was, he wouldn't sing, but he was dancing with me; that was enough.

_All the lights are shining, So brightly everywhere. And the sound of children's laughter fills the air... _

I could hardly keep a straight face anymore; I managed it, but barely.

_And everyone is singing... _

I kicked my slippers off now, there was no need for them, really.

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing. _

The hands of which were on Tyler's chest shifted to the cuff of his leather jacket; I slid my fingers underneath it and with a light tug from Tyler the jacket came off and I flung it to the sofa behind him.

_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need! _

Tyler caught hold of my hand, instead of vice versa this time and swapped my position in front of him; my back was pressed up against his front and he held me close to him.

_Won't you please bring my baby to me... _

Without warning Tyler unraveled my arm and extended me away from him before bringing me back just as quickly; I giggled, despite myself.

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas - this is all I'm asking for... _

I was suddenly spinning around; Tyler's hands being the force behind it as my body moved along willingly with every command his own set.

_I just want to see my baby; standing right outside my door. _

The lights dotted all round the room, the sound of the music flowing freely through me as well as the constant, confident touch of Tyler's hands on my body only made me sing louder and with an even more ecstatic grin on my face.

_Oh I just want you for my own - More than you could ever know..._

He didn't slow his pace, and neither did I; I could feel his heart beating fast against my chest; only wishing I had a heart beat of my own to match.

_More than you could ever know_.

Tyler took a single one of my hands again and twirled me around and around; our laughter joined together in harmony with the music and lyrics.

_Baby all I want for Christmas is..._

I felt myself adjust once again to Tyler's actions and I was snapped back to him like an all-too-willing elastic band and found myself unable to sing anymore.

_You..._

My arms were neatly hooped around his neck and my blazing blue eyes bore into Tyler's warm brown ones. I swallowed hard, forgetting all about the pounding music around us as well as the low hum of the television and the muted flicker of the flames licking the fire place. Tyler's left hand remained on my waist whilst the other cupped my cheek lightly. Without any amount of hesitation whatsoever Tyler's eyes flicked to a close as did my own; his lips caught mine in a soft, chaste kiss and I carefully kissed him back, before he pulled away an inch or two. I was slightly bewildered to say the least. The song was fading into the background just like everything else already seemed to be; i could barely hear it anymore. He smiled, his hand gently caressing my cheek.

"And I guess it's true, Caroline," he mused, holding my gaze intently as I lent my cheek into his palm "All I want for Christmas is _you; _vampire-girl."

I smirked, the giddy feeling I'd remembered from earlier in my stomach back but ten times as strong.

"Well, I guess it's a good job that you're all I want too," I paused "Wolf boy..."

And with that, Tyler kissed me again, a little heavier this time as I jerked my body upwards, hooking my legs tightly around his hips whilst his hands held my thighs. Our eyes closed in unison and our tongue battled simultaneously. Vampire and werewolf; werewolf and vampire; what did it matter? Tyler was Tyler and I was Caroline. He was the best Christmas present I could've ever wished for; without a doubt.

_

* * *

_

Author's note: SUCH a bittersweet ending I couldn't help but 'aww'. Review for me and I may add some more 'Forwood' fluff in the future. :P Love to all of my readers. :)

Jackie xxx


End file.
